John Geer (d. 1769)
John Geer (d. October 2, 1769 in Orange County, North Carolina) and his wife, Martha (d. bef. December 7, 1790) in Wake County, North Carolina, were the parents of nine children, all born in North Carolina: 1. Tabitha Geer born about 1737. 2. Lucy Geer born about 1739. 3. William Geer (c1741-1770) of Meherrin Parish, Brunswick County, Virginia. 4. John Geer born about 1743 who married Cathy Charles. 5. David Geer (c1745-1821) who married in Granville County, North Carolina on January 3, 1770 Susannah Mattison (c1755-c1823) of Granville Co. He died between March 15 - April 14, 1821 in Sparta, [White County, Tennessee. 6. Miriam Geer born about 1748 who married William Colbert (b. c1725, poss. Virginia; d. Aft. October 24, 1797 in Hancock County, Georgia. 7. Daughter Geer born about 1750 who married James Roper (1745-1835) and died before 1769. James was born in Caswell County, North Carolina and died in Simpson County, Kentucky. 8. Mary Geer born about 1752 who married a Mr. Burnett before August 1769. 9. Frederick Geer (c1755-1840), who died between June 2, 1837 and May 1840 in Wake Co., NC, married Sarah Reeves, daughter of William Reeves (c1740-1821) and Anne MNU. Last Will and Testament from: NC Orange County Estate Papers, 1754-1944, C.R073.508.42 In the name of God Amen I John Geer of the County of Orange and province of North Carolina being very sick and weak of body, but of sound and perfect memory Blessed by God for the same and knowing that it is appointed unto all men once to die. I do make and constitute this my last will and testament. I give my soul to the hands of God that gave it me and hoping at the last he will raise it up again and as for my body I leave to be buried at the discretion of my heirs and as for those worldly goods where with it hath pleased God to bless me with, I dispose of them in manner and form following: Item - I give to my well beloved wife one Negro woman Named Pink, Six head of cattle and one feather Bed and Furniture. Item - I give and bequeath to my Sons David and Frederick the plantation whereon I now dwell and two feather beds and furniture to be equally divided between the two to them and their heirs forever. Item - I give and bequeath to my daughter Mimma Twenty Pounds prock to her and her heirs forever. Item - I give and bequeath to my daughter Tabitha Geer Ten Pound prock to her and her heirs forward. Item - I give to my son in law James Roper Five shellings sterling only and the rest of my negroes and household goods and stock after lawful debts be paid, I leave them to my children William Geer and Mary Burnett, John Geer, Mimma, Suzy (Lucy?), Sarah, and Tabitha to be equally divided or parted between them seven children, to them and their heirs forever, where unto I set my hand and affix my seal in the year of Christ Seventeen Hundred and Sixty Nine August 12th John (His X) Geer Signed Sealed and delivered In the presence of Mark Jacob Garrard, Jr. Michael Dent January 6, 1770, Orange County The execution of the written will was duly proved in open court by the Oath of Jacob Garrard asubserving witness thereto and ordered to be recorded Signed _____ Nash Know all men by these present, That we Frederick Geer, David Geer are held and bound unto James I. Smith, Esquire, the chairman of the county court of Orange for the time being, and his successors in office, in the just and full sum of two thousand dollars for the true payment of which we bind ourselves, our heirs, executors and administrators jointly, severly and firmly; sealed and dated this first day of September A. D. 1820. The condition of the above obligation is such that if the above bounden Frederick Geer and David Geer, Administrators of all and singular the goods and chattels, rights and credits of John Geer, deceased, do make or cause to be made a true and perfect inventory of all and singular goods and chattels, rights and credits of the said deceased, which have or shall come to the hands, possession or knowledge of the said Frederick Geer and David Geer or into the hands and poession of any other person or persons for him, and the same so made do exhibit or cause to b e exhibited to the county court, where orders for administration, passed within ninety days after the date of these presents and the same goods, chattels and credits, and all other goods, chattels and credits of the said deceased at the time of his death, or which at any time after shall come to the hands or possession of the said Frederick Geer and David Geer or into the hands or possession of any other person or persons for him, do well and truly administer according to law. And further do make or cause to be made a true and just account of his said administration, within two years after the date of these presents; and all the rest and residue of the said goods, chattels and credits, which shall be found remaining upon the said Administrator's account, the same being first examined and allowed by the county court, shall deliver and pay to such person or persons respectively as the same shall be due unto pursuant to the true intent and meaning of the acts fo the general assembly in such cases made and Executors therin named do exhibit the same in court, making request to have it allowed and approved accordingly, if the said Frederick Geer and David Geer above named there unto required, do render and deliver the obligation to be void and one effect or else to remain in force and virtue. Signed, sealed and delivered in the pressence of Jos. Atwood, Frederick Geer seal, David Geer seal, Thomas Hurst seal, William Wooten seal Note: In 1769, John's estate was taxed in Granville Co., NC. At the time, Granville adjoined Orange Co. and in 1771 Wake Co. was created, adjourning both Granville and Orange Counties. Category:Non-SMW people articles